Lo que nunca cambiara
by Kittye-Uzumakki
Summary: En donde Sakura se da cuenta, hay cosas que nunca cambian.


**Hey! ¿Como están? Este es mi primer fic, y ya que me encanta esta pareja, eh decidido hacer un Narusaku. Los personajes pueden resultar un poco OC, ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos. E hice lo que pude con las faltas de tilde en algunas palabras o faltas de ortografía, por cierto.**

**¡Por favor! Si me equivoco en algo, cualquier cosa, categoría, sección o lo que sea, ¿podrían mencionarlo?.**

**Una cosa mas, por favor ¿podrían decirme que les parece mi estilo de escritura? Ya saben, como estándar de "primer fic", seria de mucha ayuda, aceptare cualquier sugerencia o consejo. Y sin mas demora, ¡Empecemos con el fic!.**

**_Disclaimer: Ni la serie Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino, no estaría escribiendo esto... ¿O si?._**

**_Lo que nunca cambiara_**

* * *

Amor, esa palabra con tantos significados, para cada persona tenia uno diferente, para algunos era cariño, la sensación de afecto hacia alguna persona o cosa era inigualable. Y para otros, era simplemente la pasión, la lujuria a la hora de amar con fervor, incomparable.

Y era esa la palabra que llevaba ya un tiempo en la cabeza de cierta pelirosa. Sakura Haruno como en muchas otras ocasiones, se encontraba a si misma pensando en ello. ¿Lo había experimentado verdaderamente alguna vez? ¿Aquello que sintió por Sasuke podría llamarse amor? ¿O solo fue una obsesión infantil?, pues en aquel entonces, siendo la niña que e era, ella creía que lo amaba con todo el corazón. Pero, intentar amar a alguien que te abandono en una banca, traiciono a tu aldea y trato de matarte en varias ocasiones, no era tan fácil ¿Verdad?.

Dicen que el _amor verdadero_ no se rompe, es algo perdurable e inmortal, para siempre. Su _amor maltratado e ignorado_ quedaba muy pequeño frente a esas palabras. ¿Entonces lo que ella sintió por el Uchiha podría ser _amor falso_?.

Todos esos pensamientos no hacían mas que marear a la pelirosa y darle una terrible jaqueca, y claro que nunca le faltaba su ingrediente secreto para un dolor de cabeza perfecto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando era niña pensaba que era una verdadera molestia, el rubio no hacia mas que caminar detrás de ella gritando; Sakura-can! Sakura-chan! sal con migo Dattebayo!. Ese aspecto de presumido quien echaba en cara mas de lo que tenia no le agradaba en nada, mas con el tiempo aprendió que las apariencias pueden engañar, pues un chico que a primera vista parecía un idiota pesado que presumía mucho mas de lo que tenia, era en realidad era un chico que presumía lo que mas deseaba.

_"Algún día los seres __Hokage¡" "Algún día todos gusano DEJAR __de odio!" _ _"Algún día venceré __Sasuke!"_

Todo aquello que en sus días le parecían nada mas que palabrerías y frases estúpidas, cambiaron asta el punto de casi ser irreconocibles.

_"Algún día protegeré Konoha como el __Hokage!" "Algún día todos DEJAR ver con __odio¡" "Algún día traer a Sasuke de __casa!"_

Si uno se ponía a pensar terminaba en preguntarse ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿En que momento el rubio revoltoso numero uno en Konoha había madurado?. Mucho, tanto que dolía, dolía pensar que aquellos tiempos en los que eran el equipo siete se encontraban tan lejanos a esos momentos.

Pero hay cosas que no cambian por mas tiempo que pase, Naruto seguiría siendo Naruto, y para Sakura esto era un gran alivio. Sasuke había cambiado, y ella no estaba segura de soportar que el lo hiciera.

"Sakura-Chan, vamos a comer Ramen, yo invito!" La pelirosa salio de su ensoñación al escuchar un pequeño gritillo. Sakura observo como a su lado ahora se encontraba un feliz Naruto esbozando una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada Uzumaki.

Sonrió, una de las cosas que el rubio había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo era; Tu invitas, tu pagas. Y ella había aprendido a aceptar con una sonrisa sus invitaciones.

"Claro" Camino asta el desde donde se encontraba, comenzando su camino hasta el tan adorado restaurante de Ramen. Y ya no era raro que mientras caminaban un silencio los rodeara, un silencio reconfortante.

Estos eran la clase de momentos en los que ella podía pensar con claridad, y se daba cuenta de algo, su amor por Sasuke quizás había sido fuerte, pero ahora no era nada mas que un _amor marchito, _un amor que se debilito con el pasar del tiempo y las heridas causadas por su destinatario.

Mas el amor que Naruto le brindaba siempre había estado presente, un amor bien cuidado aunque rechazado, la clase de _amor incondicional_ con el que toda persona sueña alguna vez. Ahora era capas de entenderlo, el amor no era admiración, el amor no era una obsesión, aun que quizás así comenzara en alguna ocasión, debía ser capas de sobrevivir a el paso del tiempo, debía evolucionar y reforzarse.

Un amor capas de sobrepasar altas y bajas, un amor capas de afrontar las buenas y las malas situaciones, y aun así permanecer intacto. Ese era el _amor verdadero_, ese era el amor que Naruto Uzumaki le profesaba a Sakura Haruno, y quizás eso nunca cambiaría.

Y por que no, tal vez el amor que ella comenzaba a sentir por el tampoco lo hiciera.

* * *

**¿Y, que les pareció?, ¿es bueno?, ¿es malo, terrible o peor? ¿merece aun que sea un review?. Como sea, si lo desean pueden dejarme su opinión la cual, como dije, seria muy útil.**

**_~¡Abrazos y besos para todos Dattebayo!~_**

**_Kittye-Uzumaki._**


End file.
